Help Wanted
by Everything's Eventual
Summary: In which the Vongola mansion losses most of it's treasured staff. You'd have to be crazy to work there.


Disclaimer: HA! I wish

Warning: Slight 5927 (Weird thing is, I'm not much of a Yaoi fan, but somehow when writing interactions with Gokudera and Tsuna, it just comes out that way xD It's not my fault I just end up using romantic-type adjectives! In the show Gokudera says really romantic-y things regarding Tsuna)

This is sort of 5-ish/8-ish years later

* * *

><p>Something every new maid, chef, gardener or butler at the Vongola Headquarters soon learned was that, if you were a normal human with a normal childhood and a normal personality didn't belong anywhere near the freaks who lived in the Vongola Mansion.<p>

Help Wanted signs go up constantly with people quitting every other day. Luckily, there were plenty of new hires each time someone quit. Everybody wanting to be an employee to such a rich family.

The first thing every employee was put through before meeting their new boss was a security check then they were taken up the stairs to the top floor by someone who lived/worked in the mansion. Some of the older employees referred to it as the "right hand man check".

Tsuna always wondered why so many people quit on the walk from the foyer to his office but he figured it had something to do with the fact that Gokudera walked them up. He originally had Yamamoto bring them up, he was kind and friendly and got along well with people but somehow Gokudera got the job and seemed to stick with it. Up in his office, Tsuna was organizing his desk and fidgeting with random things on there. Meeting the new employees made him slightly nervous.

Gokudera wasn't very fond of these new staff members (because they made tenth nervous and he generally didn't like people who were not named Tsunayoshi) so of course, someone (Yamamoto had actual work to do!) delegated the job to him. So there the albino Italian stood, in the entrance hall awaiting the new arrivals, scowling and snarling while the ten or so young adults crowded before him.

Some were slightly intimidated while others looked completely terrified. Not that anyone would blame them; Gokudera towered over them with his white hair and scowl, not to mention the necklaces and the chain hanging from his tight, black suit jacket and the skull on his shirt.

He just looked like a generic delinquent.

"Okay, listen up!" he shot and several people straightened up and looked up at him, "Follow me close to the Tenth's office, he's your new boss and you need to meet him!" he huffed and turned and marched up the stairs turning sharply to the left and down a long hall way. The newbies had to run to catch up and several exchanged nervous glances. Gokudera didn't speak to them and completely ignored all complaints and questions until it became too much and he answer in short, angry syllables.

"Can you walk slower?"

"No."

"What's that painting of?"

"You don't need to know."

"Who's that Asian guy outside with the sword?"

"You don't want to know."

"Why not?"

"Because he sucks."

"Why do you keep glaring?"

"Because I don't like you."

"What's in there?"

"Who cares?"

And it went on like that for a few hallways,

The group passed many amazing paintings and tall doors, where they lead, they could only guess. Some of the doors where open though.

One that read "Rain" was wide open (and filled to the brim with posters and flags) but appeared to be void of any person but was very bright and gave off a welcoming feel.

There were more open doors and more strange sights. It seemed the people who lived in this mansion had distinct and very defining personalities. (Some rooms were locked tight though, even one with a sign "abandon all hope, yee who enters here" above the word "Cloud")

Through another open door, they noticed a young boy (ten years old at the latest) with thick curly hair and… what appeared to be bright yellow horns protruding from his head. To the new employees he seemed very strange but Gokudera walked right past him like he was a normal sight.

The boy was yelling into a phone just inside a room with a door labeled "Thunder". He seemed to be immersed in an argument in a strange language which the Italians didn't understand so they passed without eavesdropping.

"You're so wrong it's not even funny!" the boy cried out in Japanese, "Wrong, wrong, wrong! I'm not asking you to come to the Christmas party! I'm _telling_ you to come!... What do you mean Stupid Tsuna said you didn't have to? Of course you have to! Well quit! It's just Ramen, geez!" There was a loud, girlish shriek from the phone fallowed by what could only be insults.

Through another door they spotted a very noisy man sparring… with a flaming kangaroo. That most of them ignored and just continued walking like they had seen nothing. But one young man stopped and stared before running to catch up muttering, "I need to lay off the drugs…"

"Che!" Finally they had reached the end of the hall, and before them stood two huge, double oak doors with an X engraved into the wood, "This is the boss's office. So," he said sound slightly threatening, "There are a few rules you need to know… ehem." Gokudera looked like he was preparing for a long speech, "Rule one; don't touch the tenth. Rule two; don't look directly at the tenth. Rule three; don't speak unless directed to by the tenth. Rule four; call him Boss, Decimo, or Mr. Sawada unless directed otherwise. Rule five…"

Ten rules later the new workers were starting to get really nervous, this Tsunayoshi must be horribly strict. And a few hung back as Gokudera knocked and threw open the doors before confidently marching in.

Of course, everyone but the right hand man was surprised to see what Tsuna actually looked like. All of them had imagined some horrible old man or a slimy snake type person but what they were faced with was a nervous, but kind, smile on a very youthful face.

He was also a lot younger then they had expected, he looked like he was in his late teens or early twenties. His brown hair was messy and stuck out everywhere even though it was gelled back slightly and his eyes were a soft brown.

He wore black pants and black shoes along with a few rings and ornamental bracelets, like Gokudera, but he looked a lot less like a gang member then his right hand man did.

Maybe it was the button up shirt and tie, not to mention the black vest that made him seem more business like if not gentle.

And, dare I say it, dorky.

A few sighed in relief while Gokudera personality gears turned, "Good afternoon, Decimo!" he called in a much happier voice then before, the group turned to gawk at the sudden change. For once, Gokudera was grinning and his eyes were much softer and more energetic, that and he was practically bouncing on his heels, like he was filled with joy just being in Tsuna's presence, "Do you want me to talk to them for you?"

"No, I can do it." Tsuna closed the files and started fixing more papers before standing up to greet them, "Isn't today your day off anyway?"

"I would much rather stay here with Decimo then go off somewhere anyway!" It's not like Gokudera had any other place he really wanted to go.

Tsuna smiled at him, "Thank you! But you really should relax! You can take the rest of the day off if you want to. Anyway, I like talking to them," he motioned towards the group who had remained quiet.

Gokudera blinked and it was obvious he wanted to remain in his boss's office and had no intention of leaving, "B-but… Decimo…"

The brunette smiled calmly and patiently at his right hand man, "Hayato, if you don't mind… I think I can manage this bunch." Tsuna put some emphasis on the word 'Hayato', seeing as it made his second in command practically melt.

Gokudera fumbled with his words for a moment, completely losing his bad-boy composure, "B-but, Decimo!" He looked back at the group of ten or so young men and women, "They… are you… what if… I don't… I-I…" but all his protests were lost as Tsuna only smiled bigger and tilted his head to the side, Gokudera gave in and stuttered out a good bye and a "They don't deserve you're presence…" as he stalked out.

He closed the door behind him but stayed outside it, most likely had his ear pressed against the door.

Tsuna turned back to the group and laughed awkwardly, "H-hello, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, I'll be your boss I guess… Ahahaha." He stopped and stared at all of them, not sure what else to say he blurted out, "Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah." Some young man waved slightly and stood straighter, "Who the _Hell_ was that guy?" he said, thrusting his thumb backward at the door, a slight scowl on his face.

"O-oh, um… that was Gokudera Hayato, he's my second in command, he's also someone who works and lives here." Tsuna said, "U-um… I was thinking you would already know about your jobs and duties here, and if you had any other questions not relating to your jobs… I would be the right person to ask!" He clapped his hands together as he stood up.

* * *

><p>Outside the door, Yamamoto was casually sipping some water as he passed his silver haired friend. He stopped to stare at the bomber as he pressed the side of his head against the door, "What cha' doing? Spying on the boss?" Yamamoto asked, tilting his head to the side, "Is Mukuro visiting him?"<p>

"No, piss off-" Gokudera turned to glare at Yamamoto when he noticed the empty glass cup he was holding, his eyes lightened, "Oh! Give me that, baseball freak!" he reached out for the glass.

"Eh? Why?" Yamamoto put his hand in his pocket and held the glass higher.

"I just need it, hand it over!" Gokudera exclaimed furiously, ready to wrestle for the simple, empty glass.

* * *

><p>Back inside the tenth's office, Tsuna was talking about their pay and vacations when the listening audience was interrupted by a roar from outside, "JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN GLASS, BASEBALL FREAK, I NEED TO LISTEN TO DECIMO!"<p>

Tsuna slumped over in exasperation, "Excuse me for a moment, I'll be back in a moment." He murmured as he exited through a much smaller door to the right of his desk, "… it's like they think I'm deaf, jeez…"

* * *

><p>"Maa maa, why?"Yamamoto handed him the glass and squatted down next to him.<p>

Gokudera press his ear to the glass, "Hm.. I can't hear the tenth…" he turned back to Yamamoto looking even more annoyed, "Because I don't trust those freaks! What if they… erm, what if they hurt Decimo!"

"How would they manage that?" Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at Gokudera's nervous tendencies but also pressed his head against the door, straining for their friends voice.

"Hurt me?" said a soft, amused voice just behind Gokudera's ear, "Do elaborate, Hayato."

Both the boys jumped like they'd been electrocuted, even Yamamoto managed to pull a terrified face. When they saw their boss, giggling cutely and covering his mouth trying to hold them in, each boy reacted very differently.

Yamamoto burst into laughter as Gokudera's face reddened, "D-D-D-D-Decimo!"

Tsuna joined his Rain in laughing and soon the two were cracking up for no reason other then to enjoy Gokudera's flustered apologies. However, when Gokudera started hitting his head against the wall in shame, Tsuna was forced to quiet his laughter into giggles and place his hand in betwean his Storm's bloody forehead and the offending wall.

"Haha, calm down, Hayato, I'm not mad!"

None of them noticed the group that had been in Tsuna's office was now starting at them through a crack betwean the two huge, double doors.

Half of the new help quit that day.


End file.
